Father’s Day on the Basketball Court
by kateg20
Summary: Troy introduces his son to his basketball court. Troyella


**Father's Day on the Basketball Court**

**AN: Just a little fic to get me back in the swing of the things. I have been working all summer and that is why I haven't been able to update anything. I hope to be able to do so again soon. In the meantime, enjoy this little one shot and please tell me what you think.**

Troy Bolton stepped out into the early evening summer air. Today was his first Father's Day. Only two months ago, Troy's wife, Gabriella, gave birth to their son and daughter. At twenty, the couple found themselves with their surprise pregnancy. Troy and Gabriella had been engaged and in the middle of planning their wedding when they got the news. Their large wedding was put on hold in favor of a quick ceremony at a courthouse. Knowing that Gabriella's family was very traditional, having a baby out of wedlock was unacceptable. After a simple ceremony, which only their parents and grandparents were present for, Troy and Gabriella prepared themselves for parenthood. During their fifth month, the doctor found their daughter's heartbeat.

Because she was expected to deliver before the school semester ended, Gabriella took her finals before anyone else at the University of Albuquerque. At the beginning of her eighth month, Troy began to get worried about not being a good father. Gabriella had insisted that he would be a fantastic father. Despite his fears, Troy could not contain his excitement when he felt whenever he felt the babies kick. Then on April 16, Troy was in class when Gabriella text him that she had gone into labor. Troy rushed out of the classroom. After two days of labor, Gabriella gave birth to their son, Jackson William Bolton and their daughter, Alana Jade Bolton. Jackson was named after both of their fathers, Jack Bolton and William Montez.

Troy and Gabriella had their hands full with the twins. Both had to get up at night with them. For the first month, Gabriella's mother lived with them to help the new parents. With Jackson and Alana at two months, their parents were starting to get the hang of things.

Today was not only Troy's first Father's Day; it was also Jackson and Alana's baptism. Close friends and family had gathered at Troy's parents' house for dinner. About two hours in, Troy needed to get some air. After stealing Jackson away from his Aunt Sharpay, he quietly snuck out into the backyard.

"Come on Buddy." Troy told his son lovingly. "There's something I want to introduce you to."

Troy carried his son over to the basketball. It was here that Coach Bolton introduced his own son to the love basketball. Troy knelt down and sat Jackson down and propped him up.

"This is where Grandpa taught me to play basketball and one day, we'll both teach you, and if she wants to, your sister as well." Troy said. "I asked your mother to marry me right here on this court because it was here that I realized that I couldn't live without her in my life. Hopefully, you'll find someone just as beautiful for you in your future."

"And hopefully, Alana will find someone just as wonderful as her father." a voice said from behind them.

Troy stood up with Jackson in his arms. Behind them stood Gabriella with Alana in her arms. Gabriella smiled and walked over to her husband and son. Troy returned the smile and kissed her gently.

"What are you doing out here?" Gabriella asked. "All alone?"

"I was introducing Jack to me basketball court." Troy answered.

Gabriella smiled as looked at the court. Her eyes sparked even more when she saw the far corner. On the night of their senior prom, Troy brought her back to his house after the formal dance. There, he painted a large heart with TB+GM in the center. Troy proposed to her there. Then, on Gabriella's first Mother's Day, Troy surprised her by adding JW and AJ in the heart, as well as their footprints. Gabriella had been so touched she cried.

"You seem to be thinking about something important." Gabriella stated catching Troy's serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"You know what we have been discussing?" Troy asked.

"Yeah."

"With the twins here now, it's too much money to pass up." Troy explained. "And I promise you, that I will graduate from college. I know you don't want to leave New Mexico, but I'm afraid that I'll never get another chance."

"Troy, you're my husband. Wherever you go, we will follow you. Jack, Alana and I will go with you wherever you go on earth."

"So, we're moving?" Troy asked.

"We're moving." Gabriella agreed.

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, after I make that phone call."

Troy and Gabriella walked back into the house. Gabriella took Jackson so Troy could go into the kitchen to make that phone call. Before she had the chance to follow, friends surrounded her to coo over the twins. Gabriella watched as Troy spoke on the phone. She smiled softly as she thought about the fact that Troy discussed this big opportunity with her before making his big decision. It showed her that he valued and respected her opinion and input.

Troy looked back at the living room and watched as his family was cooed upon and smiled when he saw his wife beam with pride as their children were praised for their beautifulness. He knew that if he had been offered this chance a year ago, he probably would have turned it down to finish school. But three very important people now influenced his decision. And now with his mind made up, he was confident he was making the right choice.

"Yes, this Troy Bolton. I'm returning your call about playing for the Celtics. Yes, I am very interested."


End file.
